Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is a Special Investigator within the Suppressing Action Department of the Foreign Affairs Operations Department. Prior to this, he is an Inspector within Division 1 of the Criminal Investigation Department of the Public Safety Bureau. He is demoted to Enforcer after his Psycho-Pass rises to an unacceptable level after witnessing the violent death of his father, Tomomi Masaoka. Appearance Nobuchika Ginoza is a younger male with a tall, slender and muscular build. In Season 1, his hair is chin-length and grown out to partially cover his face. He wears corrective lenses despite having perfect vision because he believes it will help to preserve his Psycho-Pass. In the final exchange between Ginoza and Masaoka, the older man tells him that his eyes look exactly like his own when he was young. Following a two-month rehabilitation sentence, Ginoza stops wearing them saying he no longer wishes to hide the resemblance between himself and his father. This parallels his coming to terms with other similarities between Masaoka and himself following Masaoka's self-sacrifice to save Ginoza's life.Perfect World Ginoza is typically seen wearing a dark suit, white shirt, and dark tie. As an Enforder in the field, he wears a black pea-coat. After losing his left arm, he is fitted with a prosthetic similar to the one Masaoka possessed. After becoming an Enforcer, he trims his hair and begins wearing a brown trench coat also similar to the one Masaoka used to wear.Psycho-Pass 2 His incessant training as an Enforcer improves his body tone and his mental fortitude. In 2116, Ginoza allows his hair to grow and pulls it back into a ponytail.Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass In Psycho-Pass 3 he still wears a dark suit ensemble but his hair is a bit longer. Personality As an Inspector, Ginoza is an effective senior officer, capable of balancing the requirements of the Chief and working efficiently with Division 1 personnel. He is an astute observer of human behavior and an excellent detective but because he relies on data more than intuition, he comes off as somewhat rigid. This attitude also stems from his bitterness over Masaoka's latent criminal designation and demotion from Inspector to Enforcer when Ginoza was a boy, shaping his view that Inspectors should not develop attachments to Enforcers since such ties will cloud one's own Psycho-Pass. He, therefore, maintains his distance and considers the Enforcers to be "hounds" ‒ as they are called ‒ with himself as their "shepherd" ‒ as Inspectors are called. Ginoza behaves in a contrary manner towards Masaoka but also Shinya Kogami, his former colleague and childhood friend, because he sees their demotion to Enforcers as personal betrayals. Despite his loathing of Masaoka as an Enforcer, Ginoza still craves his approval as a father. Furthermore, Masaoka's faith in Kogami incites feelings of jealousy and inferiority even though Ginoza's skills are equivalent. When Akane Tsunemori joins Division 1, he warns her against becoming friendly with the Enforcers, though she does so anyway, particularly with Kogami. Ironically, Ginoza fears that Tsunemori will also be subverted, though it is he who begins to stumble in his job performance. When his Hue begins to grow cloudy, he ignores advice to seek treatment and continues to focus on work. His complex emotions, combined with the pressures of the job and the burden of keeping his Psycho-Pass clear, wrack Ginoza with deep anxiety leading to emotional exhaustion. The violent and untimely death of Masaoka creates an emotional upheaval in Ginoza's psyche, resulting in a sharp rise in his Crime Coefficient to 140 and his designation as a latent criminal. Ginoza enters treatment but leaves after only two months, returning to the MWPSB as an Enforcer working under the trainee he used to supervise, Akane Tsunemori. As an Enforcer, Ginoza exhibits significant changes both as an individual and as a law enforcement agent. Beneath a cool exterior, Ginoza is shown to have a compassionate side and is protective of those with whom he works and is greatly grieved to see family and friends suffer or die. It is unknown how he actually feels about his demotion, but he is well-suited to the straightforward work of an Enforcer. On a personal level, Ginoza's hobbies include gardening and collecting coins. He adopted the former from his grandmother and the latter from his grandfather. He is fond of dogs and holds a dog therapist's license, and is allowed to keep his Siberian husky, Dime, even after his demotion to Enforcer. Ginoza is good at tennis, skiing, and kendo. In an audio drama, it is shown that he has skill in handling firearms. His favorite food is bread; his least favorite is mulukhiyah. He sleeps for six hours each day. Following the events of the gekijo-ban on Shambala Float and Sinners of the System Case.1, Ginoza is recruited by Frederica Hanashiro to work in the MFA Operations Department as part of its Suppressing Action Department which investigates crimes that cross the borders of Japan. His excellent detective skills, coupled with Enforcer training, make him a highly trained professional who, in Psycho Pass 3, is seen as a behind-the-scenes force aiding Akane Tsunemori's quest for truth. Personal Background Early Life Born in Tokyo to Tomomi Masaoka and Sae Ginoza. At the age of nine years, Masaoka is admitted to a rehab center due to a deteriorating Psycho-Pass. This fact contributes to Ginoza's subsequent loathing for latent criminals. He throws himself into his studies, especially of law and criminal justice, to escape the reality of having a latent criminal as a parent. He joins the MWPSB rather than other equally suitable occupations in the subconscious hope of reconnecting with his father. During high school, Ginoza meets and is befriended by Shinya Kogami who saves him from being bullied by classmates.Audio Drama 11 ‒ "Our Encounter" The two, though different in personality, are both excellent students and enjoy studying and playing together. They soon become best friends and when Ginoza tells Kogami his future plans of becoming an Inspector, Kogami soon decides to do the same. Residence Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Hitotsubashi 4-76-D (as an Inspector) Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Adachi-ku, Senju, Asahi 6-23c Akiho Ginoza (relation: grandmother) Education March 2100 ‒ Graduates from 2nd Higashi Tokyo Secondary School February 2100 ‒ Enters Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies March 2104 ‒ Graduates from Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies Work History April 2104 ‒ Enters MWPSB; enters Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center September 2104 ‒ Finishes Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2104 ‒ Assigned to MWPSB Division 1 as an Inspector February 2113 ‒ Resigns due to Psycho-Pass deterioration and confined to Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center March 2113 ‒ Is released from Adachi Municipal Psycho-Pass Correction and Medical Care Center April 2113 ‒ Reassigned to MWPSB Division 1 as an Enforcer 2120 - Is seen as a Special investigator for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Operations Department Licenses/Qualifications September 2093 ‒ Gains Garden Designer Level I June 2103 ‒ Achieves National Legal Professional Level I August 2102 ‒ Gets Driving License for Regular Motorcar Type I May 2106 ‒ Achieves Dog Therapist License Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami is Ginoza's former partner and his best friend since high school. Their relationship seems to be one of co-workers, though Ginoza still shows loyalty to Kogami by honoring the demoted Inspector's conclusions or any evidence Kogami presents during investigations. Ginoza still cares for and worries about his friend, despite his latent criminal status, as shown when he hesitates to shoot Kogami with a hacked Dominator, just before Tsunemori interferes and shoots Kogami with a Non-Lethal Paralyzer.Promises Written in Water When Kogami escapes, Ginoza comments that life with freedom is more suitable for him. When the two reunite in 2116, Ginoza states that Kogami has become a bandit after Kogami escapes from him. In Psycho-Pass 3 they are seen as colleagues once more working for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Akane Tsunemori .]] In 2112, Tsunemori is a new Inspector assigned to Division 1, and Ginoza is her supervisor who is shown to be critical of her style of detective work and her instincts, scolding her in public and in front of the other Enforcers.Fruit of Paradise In fact, he is actually concerned for her Psycho-Pass, having seen similar things happen to his father Masaoka and to his best friend Kogami.Invitation from the Abyss He once even commanded Kagari and Kogami not to insult her cooking and to eat everything she prepares, as he doesn't want her Hue to cloud.Psycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" His eventual demotion, Tsunemori's professionalism and a growing mutual respect for one another lead to a change of attitude from critical to admiring of her abilities as a detective and individual ethics, which includes her treating the Enforcers like human beings. As an Enforcer, he helps Tsunemori gain confidence and independence and to develop the skills she needs as lead Inspector of Division 1.Smoldering Traces By 2116, Ginoza is her staunch ally, supporting her judgment while adding his own views on cases and chastising other Inspectors who speak ill of her. He also persuades her to maintain a realistic outlook regarding Kogami. During the case involving Shambala Float, he assists Tsunemori in ridding the country of nefarious elements and after encountering Kogami, he tells each of them, separately, to "move on." In Psycho Pass 3 Ginoza tells a curious Mika Shimotsuki that while he hasn't seen Tsunemori is some time, he knows what he needs to do for her. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka is Ginoza's father, a former detective and one of the Enforcers in Division 1. The father-son relationship is strained after Masaoka is demoted from Inspector to Enforcer, and Ginoza and his mother endure the ridicule that ensues, especially Ginoza during his high school years. As an adult and Masaoka's superior, Ginoza seems to merely tolerate the man and rarely communicates with him; however, as his Psycho-Pass grows cloudy, the two men interact more frequently. Ginoza's deeper emotions surface when Masaoka sacrifices himself in order to protect his son from a bomb rather than fulfill his duty as Ginoza orders him to do. Masaoka's death leads to Ginoza's Psycho-Pass rise to a level where he becomes a latent criminal himself. Two months after his father's death, Ginoza is shown talking to him at his gravesite in a respectful manner, indicating that amends have been made. Ginoza stops covering his face with his hair and removes his eyeglasses, which he used to hide his eyes that are similar to Masaoka's. He also obtains a prosthetic arm just like his father had and wears a similarly styled trench coat. Risa Aoyanagi While Aoyanagi enters the MWPSB at the same time as Ginoza, the two have known one another for years and are good friends. Aoyanagi helps Kogami investigate Makishima at Ginoza's request. Despite Ginoza's demotion to Enforcer, the two still communicate often and well. Aoyanagi goes to Ginoza's dorm where he offers her a drink and comforts her when she blames herself for killing Kozuki.The Devil's Proof Mika Shimotsuki As Shimotsuki despises people with a high Crime Coefficient, she initially dislikes Ginoza and resents Tsunemori's trust in him, viewing his demotion from Inspector to Enforcer as a valid reason to be disdainful of his efforts.The Creeping Unknown Ginoza is aware of Shimotsuki's dislike but continues to give her advice in order for Tsunemori's team to operate smoothly. The Sinners of the System films and Psycho-Pass 3 showcase an evolution in the duo's relationship, reaching a point of mutual trust and respect towards one another. After Ginoza transfers to the MFA's Suppressing Actions Department as a Special Investigator, their interactions become limited but usually end up with Ginoza teasing her about their history which annoys Shimotsuki, something the former PSB officer seems to enjoy. Teppei Sugo attack.]]After Sugo mistakenly kills Aoyanagi with the Assault Dominator provided by Division 3, he goes to Ginoza to apologize. Ginoza understands his feelings but doesn't want to see him.Unforbidden Games During the incident at the Drone Factory, Sugo thanks Ginoza for saving his life from the hacked drones.Those Who Cast Stones Later Sugo uses the Assault Dominator to paralyze Mizue Shisui, who has endured many Non-Lethal Paralyzers from the other Enforcers. Ginoza is relieved at Sugo's arrival, albeit late. They form an understanding at that point and henceforth get along well.What Color? In Psycho Pass 3, they are seen as colleagues who support and protect one another as Special Investigators for the MFA Operations Department's Suppressing Action Deparment. Trivia *Ginoza's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEAJ-39875-2. *Ginoza's ID as an Inspector is 00475-AEAJ-39875-1. *He is designated as Shepherd 1, as an Inspector, and Hound 1, as an Enforcer. *Ginoza reads books about law and politics and rarely reads fiction, except for Leo Tolstoy and Ivan Turgenev. *His favorite book is Turgenev's Fathers and Sons. He was first interested in its title and once he had started, he couldn't stop reading. *His favorite saying is, "The fool learns from experience while the wise learn from history."Rearing Conventions *Dime once participated in the Tokyo Dog Show 2112, as part of an undercover event by Ginoza and Kogami. He also helped the men to capture the culprit.Audio Drama 8 ‒ "Dogs of CID, 24 Hours a Day" *Ginoza's wish was to be muscular which his workouts as a new Enforcer helped him to realize. *In addition to Dime, Ginoza owned another dog named Ron, who died. *His favorite fashion style is "simple." *His hobbies are walking Dime indoors, taking care of decorative plants and collecting coins. *The favorite item in his room is a digital photo stand full of memories about his dogs. *Ginoza takes his last name from his mother. *Ginoza's motto used to be, "Do not betray." It became, "Believe." *Ginoza's strength is responsibility toward his obligation while his weakness is low self-esteem. *As of 2116, he takes training in Judo and Karate. *Sasayama once bullies him by telling him a lie about Valentine's Day and calling him "Ginoza-sensei," without Ginoza realizing that it was meant to insult him. *Gen Urobuchi, along with the staff of the Psycho-Pass Committee, liked teasing Ginoza's character during S1 more than any other in the series. In one interview, Urobuchi said, "I want to play a joke on this typical glasses-wearing elite." Gallery Nobuchika 1.png|Ginoza is reading the file of the victim (Kimihiko Hayama) on his holo device (at the beginning of 0104 Nobody Knows Your Mask). Ginoza 12.png|Ginoza is slightly injured, due to the explosion of the bomb in Masatake Mido's hideout (in 0105 Nobody Knows Your Face). Ginoza 10.png|Ginoza is waiting for Kogami and Tsunemori (at Division's office, in 0109 Fruit of Paradise). Ginoza 11.png|Ginoza disapproves of Tsunemori going and seeing Joji Saiga, following Kogami's advice (still in 0109 Fruit of Paradise). Littlegino.jpg|As a little boy, Ginoza is excited to see his dad's revolver (in the 1st new scene of the 7th episode of Psycho-Pass Extended Edition). Ginoza 13.png|In spite of Kasei's order, Ginoza hesitates to shoot Kogami with a hacked Dominator (in 0118 Promises Written in Water). Ginoza 14.png|Ginoza visits his father's grave, he tells him that he wants to become an Enforcer (in 0122 Perfect World). Ginoza Tsunemori 5.png|Inspector Tsunemori and Enforcer Ginoza (in the car of the Inspector) have a talk about future of the former Enforcer Shinya Kogami (at the end of 0122 Perfect World). Ginoza 16.jpg|Ginoza (in the paddy wagon of the Division) is ready for this new case (at the beginning of 0201 The Scales of Justice). Nobuchika 2.png|Ginoza is aiming at Enforcer Hasuike in order to prevent him from killing Akira Kitazawa before Tsunemori tries to save this culprit (still in 0201 The Scales of Justice). Ginoza 17.png|Ginoza in the dormspace, when he shares a drink with her friend Aoyanagi (in 0203 The Devil's Proof). Ginoza x.png|Ginoza (at Division's office) has a talk with Tsunemori, just before she flies to Shambala Float (in the movie). References Navigation pl:Nobuchika Ginoza Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Eiga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Inspectors Category:Enforcers Category:MFA Operations Department